Robots, Cyborgs, and Androids
Robots Robots are any machine made which may or may not resemble a human or other alien race, but if it does resemble its parent race it is still extremely recognizable as a robot. It is clearly made of metal or some kind of polymer and is put together with parts that are obviously not biological. They are sometimes referred to as "bots" or "droids," even though a droid, short for Android, is something different. To make a robot, simply choose at least one Cybernetic Part from each section of the list, although you are not limited in your choices. The GM may choose to assign a value that you cannot exceed. Base value for a robot is 50,000 credits, plus the cost of the additional parts. A robot's base stats will be based on the parts that you purchase, although certain of them (Faith, for example) will start at 5 and cannot be changed. If a part grants a base stat but also says it gives a bonus to a stat, the robot does not receive that bonus. Note that most robots will have separate Focus scores for each of the five senses. Cyborgs A Cyborg is a cybernetic organism, a robot that is built out of living parts, normally taken from a person who has died. They are normally "more machine than man," and are referred to as "Borgs" or by the nickname "Sy." To build a cyborg, simply choose one Cybernetic Part from each section of the list. Remember to list which parts are originally from a living organism, but remember these parts can be cybernetically enhanced, so you can still choose cybernetics for them. A cyborg's base stats will be based on the base stats of the race upon which it is built, with bonuses granted by the parts it is given. Cybernetically Augmented Lifeforms A Cybernetically Augmented Lifeform (CAL) is a living creature that has been enhanced by cybernetics, but is still mostly biological in nature. To create one, simply choose which parts have been enhanced by cybernetics and choose one item for each of these parts off the list. A cybernetically augmented lifeform starts with the base stats of its original race with bonuses granted by the parts it is given. Androids An Android is a robot which is designed to look and feel and act exactly like a member of its parent race, and in many cases is in no way distinguishable from a member of that race except in certain imperfections that the creator of the android was unable to master. Although "droid" is short for android, most people use that term to refer to Robots and call Androids "Dribs" or by the nickname "Andy." They are often the subject of much hatred, and a character could even be Racist against them. To create an Android, follow the same procedure for creating a robot, but remember to limit yourself to parts that something that looks exactly like a member of your base race would be able to have without looking too much like a robot. Note that most Androids would have a separate Focus score for each of their senses. Cybernetic Parts A full listing of Cybernetic Parts can be found here. Category:Star Captain Category:Cybernetics